


Three of a Kind - An Arachne Story

by Natron77



Series: Lewdnessday Tales [13]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Arachne - Freeform, Body Positivity, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girls, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: Hanami Sato was expecting a single liminal homestay, but a mix up with the Exchange Program leads to not one, not two, but THREE arachne homestays arriving on the same day. And now those three very different spider women are competing for her affections.Add in a lust-boosting Blood Moon, and things get wonderfully out of hand.
Series: Lewdnessday Tales [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Three of a Kind - An Arachne Story

**Author's Note:**

> The character [Maya](https://www.deviantart.com/stargizar/art/Are-you-afraid-790240738) is used with permission from [StarGizar](https://www.deviantart.com/stargizar/). The others are my original characters.

Hanami Sato had been waiting for this day for months, ever since extraspecies people revealed themselves to the world. Some humans called them monsters, but the more acceptable term was liminals. And now, after nearly a year of waiting, Hanami's application to the Interspecies Exchange Program had received a response.

 _I'm going to be a host!_ she thought, filled to bursting with excitement. _I'll put this stupidly massive house to use, and help someone learn to live with humanity!_

But her excitement was completely internal. On the outside, she wore the same calm and collected expression as always. Hanami was an emotional person, but not an _emotive_ one. She told herself she just had a good poker face, but she knew she was actually a bit weird; try as she might, Hanami just didn't show emotion as much as other people did. Her parents knew it too, and often teased her about it during the rare occasions they returned from working abroad.

_I double-checked everything, and the whole house is ready for my guest. I wonder what they'll be like? Will they be big or small? Male or female? I don't really have a preference, but—_

_*Ding Dong!*_

"On my way!" she shouted, dashing from the kitchen to the front door. She glanced at the gold-framed mirror in the hallway on her way past, and sure enough, the overflowing enthusiasm she was feeling was completely absent from her reflection.

The woman looking back at her had a neutral, almost bored expression, but at least her brown eyes were welcoming and warm. Her long black hair was pulled back into a French braid that she hoped would make her look older, or at least closer to her actual age. Despite being 24, Hanami's youthful face got her mistaken for a teenager on multiple occasions, and she was _always_ ID'd when she ordered alcohol.

She slid to a stop and pulled the door open, but she didn't see anyone between the marble pillars of the expansive front porch. Then she looked down.

A little blonde girl with tan skin was standing there next to a pile of suitcases, and it didn't take more than an instant for Hanami to realize this was no human girl. Her arms and legs were a glossy purple, for one thing, and she had _lots_ of legs. Oh, and she had six eyes, all ringed with eyeliner and long fake eyelashes.

"Yo, I'm Ranko. I guess I live here for now," the little arachne said.

Hanami had been following the news about all the new species that had been coming out of the woodwork and she could recognize most liminal species at a glance. Arachne were pretty obvious, thanks to their huge spider body below their human upper body. Hanami also knew that arachne came in a variety of colors and sizes. This Ranko was definitely a small-breed arachne, known for their high energy and petite bodies.

Hanami looked closer and started to doubt that last piece of trivia. This girl was downright busty, practically bursting from her too-tight button-down shirt. Hanami could even make out the leopard pattern on her bra through the thin white cloth. Ranko was also wearing a _really_ short plaid skirt that showed off her two shortest and most human-like legs, her pedipalps. Even though they looked a lot like human thighs, knees, and calves, they ended in sharp chitinous points rather than feet.

 _But this is no time to be ogling my guest!_ Hanami thought at herself. She cleared her throat and said, "Hello, Ranko. I'm Hanami Sato. It's wonderful to meet you."

Ranko's six eyes rolled at the overly formal greeting. "Wanna help me out with this luggage, or you just gonna stare at my tits?"

"Of course. Sorry," Hanami blurted as she stepped forward and reached for a suitcase handle.

A purple and segmented leg zipped out and hooked the handle before Hanami could grab it.

"JK. I got this." Chuckling to herself, Ranko walked past a puzzled Hanami, holding a suitcase in each hand and two more on opposite legs. The other six legs were plenty to carry her small body over the threshold and into the foyer.

_A prankster, huh? And judging by her bleached-blonde hair, super-tanned skin, and borderline indecent dress, I guess she's into 'gal' culture. Never was my scene, but I can work with this._

"So, how was your trip here, Ranko?" Hanami asked.

Still holding four suitcases that easily weighed more than herself, Ranko shrugged and said, "About an hour by taxi. I've actually been in Japan for a couple months, crashing with my gals while the gov figured their shit out."

Hanami blinked in surprise. She'd been under the impression that liminals couldn't enter the country until they'd been assigned a host. _There must be a temporary holding system for homestays awaiting placement. You really do learn something new every day!_

"Oh that's cool. I've actually been waiting on the government too. It's been almost a year since I applied to be an Exchange Program host."

Ranko dropped her suitcases at the foot of the stairs, then flipped a loose strand of bleached-blonde hair back over her shoulder with one long and bedazzled finger. Since her entire hands were covered in chitin, she could apply nail art wherever she wanted, and she'd applied it to all ten fingers. Or maybe 'claws' was more accurate; they looked rather sharp.

"Lemme guess, you said you were chill with spiders?"

Hanami nodded and Ranko continued, "They were prolly waiting to match you with an arachne, since peeps who'll host us are totes rare."

"Oh, that makes sense," Hanami said calmly while her thoughts screamed, _OMG she's so cute with her gal fashion and slang!_ "You can leave your belongings there for now while I show you around the house."

"A'ight. I def want a tour of this snazzy place. I take it your folks are loaded?"

"I suppose you could say that. They're also out of the country almost all the time, so they leave the house to me."

"Sweeeeet," Ranko said, eyeing the numerous paintings on the foyer walls. Some were landscapes, but most were portraits of Japanese people in Victorian dress, and there was even one depicting Hanami in a frilly bustle and bonnet. "You should ditch these though. Supes pretentious."

Hanami actually giggled, _aloud_. Her mom would've had a stroke if she'd seen that after so many years of 'Hanami the Stoic'. But Hanami played it cool and said, "Yeah, I'm not a fan either. Just wait until you see my dad's study. It's atrocious."

* * *

_*Ding Dong!*_

_A delivery?_ Hanami wondered. _Maybe a solicitor who missed the giant 'No Soliciting' sign on the gate? It's so huge they'd have to be an idiot, but it's happened before._

"One moment, Ranko."

"Take your time. I could window shop this closet for another week, at a _minimum_."

Hanami left her mom's personal walk-in closet, passed through the master bedroom, then ran down the main stairs. She opened the heavy front door and saw… another arachne.

This one was bigger, though. She was taller than Hanami, even if you only compared them from the hips up, and her dark blue-grey legs were each easily five feet long. She had very light brown hair in a bob-cut that covered one entire side of her face. Only two eyes on her left side were visible, and they were a soft sky-blue. And unlike Ranko, this arachne also had two fang-like appendages extending from her upper back and around her jaw like a raised collar.

But more than all of that, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had an hourglass figure and a slim stomach and perfectly round breasts that looked as natural as they were big. Hanami thought, _Wow. She could be a fashion model, for sure. Well, if there's a demand for liminal models. I assume there is, but I haven't looked into that at all._

Then the woman spoke, in a soft, melodic voice, "Hello, miss. I assume you're Hanami? I'm your new exchange homestay, Maya."

"It's nice to meet you, Maya, but… I already met my exchange homestay, just this morning. Another arachne, even." Internally, Hanami was already panicking and running around with her head on fire, but she carefully said, "Come inside and sit down. I'll call my Exchange Program Coordinator just to make sure everything's squared away."

Maya frowned, and its effect was amplified by her beauty. It hurt Hanami's soul to see such lovely eyes filled with worry. "Hmm, okay. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't apologize. I'm sure it's not your fault," Hanami said as she waved Maya inside. "Ranko, the homestay I mentioned, is exploring somewhere upstairs, so don't be spooked if she wanders by. You can wait here in the sitting room while I call Miss Smith. She's your Coordinator too, I assume?"

Maya nodded, but Hanami was already turning away and pulling out her cell-phone. _No communication for most of a year, then I get only three days notice that a homestay is coming, and suddenly there are_ two _homestays at my door? What is the deal with this program?_

A voice on the phone said, "Smith here. Hanami, if the caller ID is to be believed?"

"That's me. I'm calling because I think there's been a mixup. A _second_ liminal homestay arrived today, but I was only expecting one."

"Ah, okay, yeah, hmm." Miss Smith sounded very distracted.

 _Maybe she's driving?_ "Can you confirm whether I should have both Ranko _and_ Maya?" Hanami pressed.

"Yeah… about that. One sec."

Just then, Hanami heard the distinctive *CLUNK-hissssss* of a large truck's brakes, right outside the house. _What the hell? I_ told _the food service guys to use the back entrance, and we don't need any deliveries when my parents aren't around. I shop for myself and the chef isn't even on duty!_

Hanami ran back to the foyer and peeked out through a small unblurred section in the stained-glass window next to the door. As she'd expected, a huge delivery truck, or maybe a moving van, was now parked in the carport with less than a foot of clearance on the top. Unlike the food service company trucks Hanami was used to, this one was plain white and didn't have any logos on the side.

Then someone hopped out of the driver's seat, a woman in a black suit jacket and pencil skirt, with solid black sunglasses and long black hair. She matched the description Hanami had been given of her Exchange Program Coordinator, Miss Smith.

Hanami stepped out onto the porch just as Miss Smith hung up her phone and shouted, "This'll be easier face-to-face. There's been a mixup with the messaging, well, a _lot_ of mixups, a whole cascading-failures situation. But it was actually completely intended all along that you'd host three arachne, since you have both the willingness and the square-footage."

Hanami's composure almost broke. "Three?" _Surely she just misspoke, there's no way I can handle three women by myself. I was only expecting one, and just because I'm okay with spiders doesn't mean I want all the spiders ever!_

"Yep. Come on out, Theraphosa!"

The back of the van opened and a massive leg emerged, covered in thick golden fur. More legs and the rest of the woman followed, including a face with a half dozen piercings and a very grumpy frown. She had dyed black hair, shaved short on the right side, and six golden eyes. She was curvier than Ranko and Maya, with much wider hips. She was also over seven feet tall while walking, and could easily reach ten on her tip-toes.

The huge arachne bellowed, "No, I _told_ you I go by Seraph." Her voice was deep, intense, and frankly scary.

 _All of her is scary, actually,_ Hanami thought.

Miss Smith was unperturbed. She waved a hand dismissively and said, "Yeah, yeah, sure, Seraph. You'd probably get along great with Lala."

Hanami was stunned that Miss Smith could be so flippant with such a terrifying woman, with piercings and torn jeans and giant powerful legs. _I guess Miss Smith has seen some stuff. I can't imagine all the situations that must come up as the Coordinator for so many liminals._

Then the imposing arachne strode straight at Hanami, who could only stand there like a deer in headlights. Her fight or flight instincts had failed her, choosing 'freeze' instead.

"H-hello," Hanami started. "I'm Hanami, and it's nice to meet you."

Seraph opened her mouth to reply, but Miss Smith interrupted, shouting over her shoulder as she climbed back into the van's driver seat, "I've got another engagement, but please call if you have any questions. And I'll drop by tomorrow morning for a check-in and some coffee."

"Coffee?" Hanami muttered, puzzled.

From behind her, Maya's soft voice said, "Miss Smith loves coffee, especially if it's expensive. Pardon my rudeness, but I don't think that will be a problem for you."

Seraph seemed to have given up on introducing herself and just stomped toward the front door, right past her frozen host and Maya, who gracefully danced out of the way.

 _Wait! I'm being a terrible host!_ Hanami chided herself, then said, "Please, let me show you around your new home, both of you. And Maya, this is Seraph. Seraph, Maya. Ranko is already inside, probably still browsing my mom's closet."

Seraph slowed down and dropped in line behind Hanami and Maya, but said nothing.

_I hope she's not upset. Maybe she's just quiet. Well, when she isn't bellowing, at least._

* * *

Introductions went about as well as Hanami could have hoped. _Everyone learned each other's names and we're all still alive and unharmed. I'll call that a success!_

She looked around at the three women who were sitting at her dining room table, eating her homemade meal and seemingly enjoying it. Hanami felt proud of herself, and thankful to her mother for teaching her to cook even though she easily could have gone through her life paying others to do it for her. _Of course, that was back when my parents were priming me to be a good housewife. Back before I came out to them in my senior year of high school. That event… changed some things in our family dynamic._

The meal wasn't anything fancy, just a quadrupled-recipe of oyakodon, a savory egg-based meal served over rice. But the three arachne were devouring it by the bowlful. It was almost like they were competing with each other to see who could eat the most.

Hanami looked closer. _They really are competing! Maya dropped out and is wiping her mouth daintily, but Ranko and Seraph are staring each other down over their spoons. How's that tiny spider putting all that away? She's on her third bowl already!? I better make more rice._

Hanami shook her head. _No, I shouldn't encourage this. They're gonna get sick at this rate!_

Suddenly Ranko's tan face went a sickly green and a very unpleasant * _HURK_ * noise came from her throat. She went still and the reflex passed, but she was forced to admit defeat, setting her spoon back in her bowl

Seraph laughed and the sound boomed through the spacious hall. "There never really was a contest. I'm about a dozen times bigger than you."

Ranko glared angrily at the larger woman. "I may be small, but I can do anything you can."

Seraph scoffed. "Uh, no, you can't. You can't bench-press a car."

"Excuse me…" Maya started.

Ranko put her pedipalps on the table and leaned forward. "Bitch, _I_ can fit through the bathroom door."

"Excuse me, girls?" Maya tried again.

Seraph rose up tall, nearly hitting her head on the chandelier, then retorted, "And then you'll need to stand on a little stool to reach the sink."

"Girls!" Maya shouted. The other two finally stopped arguing and looked at her, then looked at Hanami.

Hanami was trying to keep a straight face, but her eyes were tearing up. She looked completely overwhelmed and sad. But also surprisingly cute.

"Aw, damn, I'm sorry, Hanami," Ranko said, sitting back down.

Seraph curled up smaller than seemed possible. "Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to make you cry…"

"I'm…" Hanami took a slow breath, then tried again,"I'm not crying. This was just a busy day and I'm a bit tired." But that was a lie. _In way over my head, that's what I am! I was expecting one homestay and I got three, and now they're fighting and don't seem to like each other, but there's no way I can turn any of these girls away, so I need to be strong and make this work somehow. I've got plenty of money and a coordinator on call and my own intelligence and I can do this!_

She forced a smile. "I'll be fine after a night's sleep. If you're done eating, can I show you your rooms?"

* * *

It took only a day or two for all three arachne to grow comfortable with Hanami, and less than a week for things to go sour again. Seraph started acting mean, picking fights with Ranko and even with the kind and innocent Maya.

"Leave my stuff alone," she shouted at a confused Maya. They were both in the upstairs living-room, which overlooked the main staircase and foyer.

Maya held up her hands and took a step back from the larger predator. "I promise you I didn't touch your clothes. They aren't my size or my style."

"Are you calling me fat, or making fun of my fashion sense?"

"Neither, I swear," Maya pleaded. She turned to look through the open door to the master bath, where Ranko was standing in front of a full length mirror. "Help me out here, please?"

Ranko just shrugged and went back to adjusting one of her six sets of fake eyelashes. "I've learned to just avoid her when she's like this."

"When I'm _like this_!?" Seraph yelled. "And what exactly do you mean by _that_?"

Now that the moody terror's attention was elsewhere, Maya backed out of the room entirely, then retreated down the hallway and into her bedroom. She wasn't equipped to deal with a temperamental tarantula, and she couldn't call on Hanami for help either. Her host was out shopping for groceries, and Maya didn't want to interrupt her for whatever _that_ had been with Seraph, since Hanami couldn't help until she got back home anyway.

Maya flopped down on the first bed she'd ever had that wasn't too small for her, then grabbed a magazine from the stack by the window. She knew she wanted to get into some sort of show business, or performance art, or modeling, or _something._ If she kept buying and reading specialty magazines, one of them would call out to her eventually.

Meanwhile, Ranko was somehow diffusing the Seraph situation with her particular blend of crass honesty. "Level with me, Seraph. Are you PMSing? Because your mood is _all over_ the place lately."

Seraph crossed her arms under her bust, which was smaller than Maya's and not much bigger than Ranko's despite the fact that Seraph was larger in every other way. "No, that's not it."

"Then what is it? If you pull that shit with Hanami around, you know she'll cry, right?"

"I know that. It's just… I don't know."

"Want me to call Miss Smith?"

Seraph went pale. "No. I think I just need to be alone."

Ranko shook her head. "You've been alone enough. Do you even have any friends?" Ranko instantly winced and added, "That sounded brutal. I didn't mean it like that. I'm totes trying to help RN."

"I believe you. I… I think I just need to talk to Hanami when she gets back. Can you help with that?"

"What? Just tell her you want to talk to her in private? Done." Then Ranko pointed back into the master bath. "I'm all finished in there. You should totes take a chillaxing bath, girl."

"Okay, thanks. And can you tell Maya I'm sorry?"

Ranko raised both hands, fingers spread, and shook her head. "No can do, babe. 'Sorry' don't mean nothing from another girl's lips."

Seraph nodded, then shuffled into the bathroom. She closed the door and undressed, keeping all six eyes far away from that full-length mirror and the reflection within.

* * *

Ranko was waiting in the kitchen when Hanami entered. "Sup, Hanami-chan! If you leave those groceries here, I'll put 'em away."

"Huh?" Hanami said over an armful of food. More bags were hooked around her arms, because it took a lot to feed a houseful of liminals. Of course, the girls had offered to come along and help out, but giant spiders would have scared the other customers. Miss Smith had asked her to slowly introduce the arachne to the local community, and a grocery store with confined aisles was no place to start.

"Seraph needs to talk to you. Last I saw, she was in the bath. She said you can walk right in," Ranko said, lying about that last part.

Hanami set down the bags on the black granite countertop and nodded. "Okay, thanks Ranko."

"NP, fam."

 _What could Seraph need? She has seemed a little irritable lately. Is it something I did? Or didn't do? Am I a bad host?_ Hanami fretted as she climbed the stairs. She crossed the living room, noting that the pillows on the couch and the smaller ottoman were scattered all over the room, then opened the door to the master bath.

The lights were dimmed down low and it was steamy enough to turn every mirror opaque. "Seraph, are you in here?"

"Hanami?" Seraph squeaked in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

"Ranko said you were expecting me." Hanami continued forward until she was able to make out Seraph's huge form in the even bigger bath. Seraph's front pressed against the side of the bath, but her smooth and round butt was sticking up between little mountains of bubbles.

"Well, that's true, but…" Seraph trailed off, though she did seem to relax. She floated back from the edge of the bath revealing her bare upper body. For someone her size, even a pool-sized bathtub wasn't deep enough to hide everything.

 _She's so pretty!_ Hanami thought, _Like the women in those renaissance paintings, curvy in beautiful and natural ways. And she looks so soft I just wanna—_ "So you wanted to talk?"

Seraph took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then said, "Yeah. I have a problem. Well, two problems, but they're related."

Hanami sat down on the tiled edge of the bath, ignoring the scattered water drops that started soaking into her skirt. "I'll listen if you want to talk about them."

Seraph looked away, unable to hold eye contact. "The first problem is… I don't like my body. I don't like my fat belly, or my huge hips, or my small boobs, or my big dumb legs that bump into everything because I'm a clumsy giant in a world built for _normal_ people."

Hanami put both hands down on the wet tile. "I'm going to be brutally honest with you, okay? No lies, no sugarcoating it, okay?"

Seraph scrunched down into the water as far as she could, but her nipples were still above the suds. They were dark brown, with big areola relative to the size of her breasts. Then she said, "Okay…"

In her flat tone, Hanami said, "In just a week, you went from an intimidating stranger to one of my best friends, and I know it wasn't my robotic lack of personality that did the work. That was all you. You're amazing, Seraph, and I won't let anyone say otherwise, not even you."

Seraph seemed to be in shock, so Hanami continued, "And you're _gorgeous_. Drop-dead gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, and lovely. You have a classic beauty that sends my heart fluttering every time I see you. I'd give you some speech about how everyone is _someone's_ type, but I don't need to because you're _my_ type, and the type that hundreds of renaissance masters fawned over, idolized, and eternalized in their paintings and sculptures for future generations."

While the target of that onslaught turned bright red and blinked vacantly, Hanami's ears were on fire too. She hadn't meant to say that much, but it was a testament to how comfortable she felt around Seraph.

Hanami idly scratched at her jean skirt. "Sorry about the rant. So what was your second problem?"

"Um, I shouldn't say now."

"Nope, you have to. Mistress of the House's orders," Hanami said with a smile and a bit of genuine personality. Apparently, living with three lively ladies had caused some to rub off on her.

"I like…" Seraph trailed off.

"You like?"

"I like…" she tried again. "I like you."

Hanami opened her mouth to say, "I like you, too," but Seraph cut her off.

"I like you a lot. I think romantically, but the Program doesn't allow that and it's been tearing me up inside and I'm sorry if I've been a bitch about it, but I don't know another way to deal with my emotions because I don't have much experience—" She stopped to suck in a breath, then resumed with equal ferocity. "—with relationships or people in general because I lived most my life all alone and I hoped the program would help me get better at that but it's been overwhelming instead and…"

The rambling continued, but Seraph's words became less and less coherent and more emotional until she was a blubbering mess, spewing word fragments between shuddering sobs.

Hanami took action. She stepped into the tub, thankful she was barefoot and wearing a skirt, and maneuvered around the shadowy silhouettes of Seraph's legs until she was right in front of her. Then Hanami crouched, dunking her butt and undoing her skirt-thankfulness, and pulled Seraph into a hug. A tight hug, the kind you immediately understood you couldn't easily escape from.

"It's okay, Seraph. Everything's okay," she cooed. Then, since Hanami was already soaked to the crotch and not in a sexy way, she just went ahead and knelt into water to give an even better hug.

Seraph stopped crying and returned the hug, her big strong arms wrapping all the way around Hanami's back and then some. "Thank you," she mumbled. "I needed this."

"Happy to help."

"But I think I like you even more now."

"That's okay."

"But I'm naked and your soaked and this is kind of sexy and arousing and I don't have _any_ experience with _this_ kind of relationship and it's overwhelming me again and—"

Hanami let out a giggle and let go of the hug. "Alright. I understand. Let's get dressed and dry, and we can snuggle in the living room. No strings attached, no need for it to mean anything more than some warm, friendly physical contact. Sound good?"

"That sounds _amazing_. But won't the girls ask questions?"

"Leave them to me," Hanami said with twice the confidence she felt.

* * *

"You two dating now?" Ranko asked upon discovering Hanami resting her head on Seraph's super soft and fluffy thighs in the middle of the carpeted living-room floor. Both were wearing flannel PJs and looking sinfully comfortable.

"Nope. Just engaging in some skinship."

"Skinship?"

"It's a Japanese thing."

Ranko grinned. "Oh, I know that, but thigh pillows are a bit beyond _my_ understanding of skinship."

"Then widen your understanding," Hanami said flatly.

"Alright, alright. Calm your tits. Gotta admit I'm jelly, though."

Seraph leaned forward, her interest piqued. "Of who?"

"You. I'd kill for softer thighs, and a girl to rest her head on them."

"Any girl? Or a specific girl?"

Hanami had to pull her attention from the lovely view above her head to realize what was happening. _Oh no, they're fighting again. Over me?!_

Ranko shot back, "Wipe that smug look off your face. You know the answer or you wouldn't be askin'."

"Uh, girls? Don't fight, please."

Ranko flopped down on the floor next to Hanami, just out of reach of Seraph's sprawled legs. Then she said, "This isn't a fight. It's a bit of friendly competition." Then she slowly spread her pedipalps, causing her skirt to ride up until her soft inner thighs and panties were on full display. If you could even call them panties. They amounted to some strings and a tiny pink triangle that failed to properly cover something else tiny and pink.

Hanami saw it, and turned pink herself. Earlier, when she had said that Seraph was her type, she wasn't lying. But there were things about Ranko that were very much relevant to Hanami's interests. That open, flirty sexuality was one of them. Tiny panties were another, and Ranko had many in her wardrobe. Hanami would never wear something like that herself, but dear _god_ did she like seeing them on another woman.

If she were in an anime, Hanami would be gushing blood from her nose. Instead, she found herself outwardly flustered for one of the first times in her entire life. "Um, Ranko, uh…"

"Yes, Hanami-chan?" Ranko said sweetly.

"Are you, uh, coming onto me?" she asked, still hyper aware that her head was resting on thick, luscious thighs while she was being flashed by a micro-thong.

"Psh, nah, just relaxing with my gal pals. Wouldn't want to cross any Exchange Program boundaries, ya know?" There was venom in that last bit, directed at Seraph.

Seraph wasn't having any of it. She stared Ranko dead in the eyes, then slowly, deliberately bent forward until her face was right above Hanami's, albeit flipped around. Then she kissed Hanami square on the lips.

A loud gasp rang out, and it wasn't Ranko. Maya had emerged from her room to see her host and another Exchange Program homestay kissing, while _another_ homestay was apparently… undressing? Of course, that kiss was against the Exchange Program rules, and her roommates and friends suddenly kissing was quite a shock, but the thing that impacted Maya the most? It was that someone else had made a move on Hanami first.

She'd barely admitted it to herself, but she found herself attracted to Hanami's stable attitude, her dependable nature, and her genuine kindness. Maya had a bit of experience with romance, and this was the first time she'd been blindsided like this.

"Um, excuse me?" Maya said loudly.

Ranko ignored the interruption and took her 'friendly competition' to a new level. She hopped onto Hanami's lap and started grinding her hips back and forth, pressing the soft skin of her inner thighs against Hanami's PJs, slowly working the pants down Hanami's body and exposing simple blue panties.

"Why kiss her when you can scissor me?" Ranko asked, almost pleading.

"Girls! What on Earth are you doing? This is against the rules!" Maya shouted, just as much for her own sake as the others'. Truth be told, she wanted to do everything they were doing and more, and she didn't understand why. She'd never been this horny, especially not while around others. And her vision had gone strangely red, or maybe it was just the lighting in here.

"Oh, no," Maya gasped, but it wasn't audible over the moans and slurping kisses going on a few feet away. Hanami was at the mercy of two arachne women, but the way she was grabbing at two different pairs of breasts made it clear that she was giving her enthusiastic consent.

Maya looked up at the room-wide skylight above the foyer and upstairs living room and her fears were confirmed. "It's a blood moon tonight," she said firmly.

"So what?" Ranko blurted while undoing her deceptive pushup bra and revealing the modest breasts within. They were still big for a small-breed, but more in proportion to her small frame. Hanami's grabbing hand didn't seem to mind the size drop one bit. Ranko continued, "Miss Smith totes texted somethin' about it, but I'm not into astronomy."

"It was a warning!" Maya said, her voice cracking from the burning need within her. "A full moon makes liminal desires stronger, especially around someone they like. A blood moon is even _more_ powerful!"

"Oh thank goodness," Seraph gasped, during a brief break in making out with Hanami. A strand of saliva still connected their lips. "I really needed an explanation for this. One moment I wanted to snuggle and feel safe and warm, and the next I wanted to, uh, you know."

"Fuck," Ranko said, "The word you're looking for is 'fuck', and I beat you to it, slowpoke." Sure enough, Ranko had Hanami undressed from the waist down, and they were locked together, crotch to crotch, grinding away.

Maya stood strong as long as she could, but the red light of the moon gradually saturated her thoughts, seeping into every nook and cranny until there was nothing left but pure attraction and sexual desire. She carefully undressed, not wanting to damage her clothes, then her composure broke. She scrambled forward and dove into the love pile, thirsting for a piece of Hanami.

"I apologize in advance, but I can't hold back anymore."

"Then don't," Seraph said. The sharp edge of her voice had been replaced with something as sweet and dark as molasses.

Buried in the center of that pile, Hanami was having the time of her life. That inner voice that always talked a big game but never got to control Hanami's voice or actions? It was finally behind the wheel. But it wasn't doing much talking, since her mouth was too busy.

 _I want to smush my face between Seraph's pillowy thighs,_ Hanami thought. And then she did.

 _I wish Ranko's little pink nipples were in my mouth,_ she thought. And then she made it happen.

And when Maya joined in, gently massaging Hanami's breasts with her own, Hanami rolled with it. She tried to give as much as she received, but it was impossible with three women focusing entirely on her. She was forced to settle for mumbling, "Thank you", "Yes, please", and "That feels good."

"Can you slide a bit to the left?" Maya asked with her cheek squished against Seraph's breast. With so many bodies pressed together, unintended collisions were bound to occur, but Maya, Ranko, and Seraph didn't mind. They were all interested in women, after all, and what was a breast or thigh to the face among friends?

"Yeah, sorry," Seraph said, carefully shifting her massive body to make room for Maya's own sizable lower abdomen and legs.

Ranko's smaller size gave her an edge on mobility, but she also got picked up and pushed around by the others. At one point, Ranko found her lips pressed to Seraph's puffy lower lips, but she was no stranger to giving a helping tongue to a gal in need. And even in her blood-moon-addled state, Ranko thought that Seraph could use a win. And a few good orgasms. So she set to work while Maya got Hanami entirely to herself. Or 69% to herself.

Ranko ran her tongue up the left side and down the right side of Seraph's pussy, which was smooth shaven and plush as a pillow, just circling and teasing. Then she dove into that soft, wet chasm. Their difference in size allowed Ranko to target exactly where she wanted, and before long she had Seraph quivering in pleasure, entirely at the smaller woman's mercy. Massive thighs clamped down on Ranko's ears, but she liked it that way. As she'd hinted at earlier, Ranko liked thighs, and Seraph's were world-class.

Meanwhile, the other two women were deep in some sapphic sixty-nine, with bonus breast fondling. "Your breasts are something else," Hanami mumbled into Maya's pussy. Even in the midst of giving _and_ receiving oral, she couldn't help but admire those tits, which were so bouncy and soft and round. She got almost as much pleasure from squeezing them as she did from Maya's loving tongue and lips. Almost.

Maya tried to thank Maya for the compliment, but her physical need kept her from pausing her work long enough to speak. A muffled 'thanks' did reach Hanami's ears, and a far-off part of her mind marveled at the silliness of being spoken to via her pussy. That thought vanished when Maya switched to _showing_ her thanks by puckering her lips around Hanami's clit and giving a long, tongue-flicking suck.

The sexual frenzy continued for hours, and most of it was focused on Hanami.

"This is cray-cray," Ranko mumbled as she grinded her crotch on Hanami's face. Hanami was trying to plunge her tongue in and out in time with Ranko's movements, but different rhythms on her breasts _and_ pussy made it difficult. "I can't believe we're still going. My gals in Tokyo always tired out after two hours, max."

"Lucky," Seraph huffed, thrusting her hips into Hanami's. "I've been waiting my entire life for sex like this, and you were out breaking the law for it this whole time?"

"What? My gals are liminals too. We were all staying at a hostel, waiting for the program to place us. The company made it worth it. Catgirl tongues are pretty awesome."

Maya wanted to join the conversation, but her lips and tongue were busy. Hanami had lovely nipples that were also very sensitive, and sucking on them was just too fun.

Thanks to the huge skylight directly overhead, there was no escape from the blood moon's light, or from its lust-boosting effects. When Hanami was too exhausted to contribute, she laid back and 'rested' under the attention and stimulation of three amazing lovers. When she wanted to give something back, she used her hands, mouth, thighs and even feet to bring pleasure. At one point, she tried to take a break for a glass of water, but Maya volunteered to fetch it and then insisted on pouring it into Hanami's mouth through a cleavage funnel.

Hanami lost count of the number of orgasms, and then lost count of the times she'd lost count. One time, she passed out with Maya's nipple on her lips and four fingers in Seraph. She awoke to a gentle tongue running up and down her slit while her entire upper body was cradled in the soft and warm flesh of two women. That transitioned into a hot and sweaty sandwich between Maya and Seraph while Ranko serviced all three with her surprisingly dextrous —and no longer glam-encrusted— fingers.

* * *

None of them knew what time it was when it finally ended, but they all awoke at the same time the next morning, when the doorbell rang.

"Aw, shit," Ranko grumbled, staggering towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. She left the door open since the others needed it too, and no one was going to risk going to the other bathroom near the front door in their current state of undress. Despite the house's considerable size, there were only three bathrooms, and only two of them could fit a full-size or larger arachne.

"I have a plan," Maya said, already furiously texting Miss Smith.

Hanami jumped up, but immediately regretted it. Muscles she hadn't known she had were crying in dull pain. She powered through and said, "I'll go down the service stairs and start the coffee."

Maya smiled, but it was a weary smile. She looked exhausted. "We're on the same wavelength, Hanami. That was part of my plan. I'm texting her to say the coffee is going to be a few minutes, I'm still getting dressed, and Ranko's in the bath. All technically true."

Seraph was the only one not limping or aching. She felt strangely refreshed, like a weight she'd been carrying had been lifted. For the first time in her life, she loved someone else, and for the first time in far too long, she loved herself. She got washed up quickly, then volunteered to buy time by chatting up Miss Smith.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything slip. I'd give two right legs for another night like that."

"Another?" Ranko asked. She was the most worn-down of the three arachne because she'd been the most active, choosing to service Hanami and the other two for hours on end.

Seraph grinned, and it looked more than a little menacing. "We won't get another blood moon for a while, but the full moon comes every 30 days."

**Author's Note:**

> This lewd chapter was funded by [my Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Natron77), and released there a month early. If you want to read my latest lewd chapter right now _and_ have a say in which lewd chapter I work on next, please consider joining at the $10 tier.


End file.
